


More Than Transitory

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 280: Stir. Set between ‘The Doctor Dances’ and ‘Boom Town’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More Than Transitory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 280: Stir. Set between ‘The Doctor Dances’ and ‘Boom Town’.

The Doctor obviously initially thinks that Jack’s just another of her pretty boys. It’s so different, though. She doesn’t want to just string him along, or revel in his flirtations. She pushes him away, secretly hoping he’ll push back. She wants it to be much _more_.

Maybe it’s different because while Jack is certainly pretty, he’s no mere _boy_.

When the Doctor finally really sees the intense way Rose _watches_ Jack, the change is immediately obvious. He begins treating him as more than just some transitory passenger.

She thinks that Jack might appreciate that change even more than she does.


End file.
